The Cytohistochemistry Core provides state-of-the-art technical support, facilities, and collaborative expertise for histochemical and morphological methods needed by DERC Affiliate Investigators. Cytohistochemistry Core services and facilities include tissue fixation, paraffin and cryostat tissue processing, histological and histochemical staining, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization, autoradiography, photomicrography and computer imaging, electron microscopy, and quantitative morphometric analysis. The Cytohistochemistry Core Director, Dr. Denis G. Baskin, is an established scientist in the fields of histochemistry and diabetes/endocrinology research. He is Research Professor of Medicine at the University of Washington and is also Senior Research Career Scientist in the VA Medical Research Service. The Core Director collaborates with DERC Affiliate Investigators and oversees the operations of the Core. In response to DERC Affiliate requests for electron microscopy Core support, the Cytohistochemistry Core recruited Dr. Thomas Wight to the position of Associate Core Director. Dr. Wight, a prominent cell biologist in the area of vascular biology and extracellular matrix, oversees the electron microscopy services of the Core, including a part-time technician. Charge backs are assessed to Core users to offset the cost of Core services. The Cytohistochemistry Core is a cost-efficient resource for a large group of DERC investigators and has been successful over the years in contributing to numerous publications by Affiliate Investigators. Going into the new funding period, the Cytohistochemistry Core has requests for service by 37 Affiliate Investigators for 40 projects, all with peer-reviewed grant support. The DERC also proposes to add a laser capture microdissection system to the Cytohistochemistry Core to provide Affiliates with the capability of obtaining microscopic samples of tissues and cells for molecular and biochemical analysis related to diabetes.